bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Norton Williams
Does anyone else think that he is Johnny's bodyguard? Dan the Man 1983 17:08, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :I do,Because i think Peanut is second in command and since Norton is stronger i think he is Johnny's bodyguard!-- 16:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah Peanut is the 2nd in command, its him who knows where Johnny is when Jimmy is looking for him. Norton is high ranked though, bodyguard I think, and gives orders when Johnny is not around, thats because he is high ranked or none of the others would dare to argue with him haha. Dan the Man 1983 18:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think it's one of those deals where Peanut may be second in command, but everyone knows that Norton would be the leader of the Greasers if Johnny wasn't and that Peanut's only 2nd in command because he's Johnny's friend. Remember, when Johnny goes missing, Lola goes to Norton to solve the problem instead of Peanut. McJeff 18:24, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Peanut is like Damon, has a big presence in free roam, but has a small presence in missions against the Greasers. Same goes for Bif, he was only muscle during Tad's House mission, and an opponent during the fight against him. But apart from that, has no real presence during the Prep missions. Dan the Man 1983 12:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Peanut doesn't have a big presence in free roam though. He's only seen around the autoshop and Norton and Hal are both more aggressive than he is. McJeff 20:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::It all depends where you hang dude. Plus he can be equally as aggressive as them two. Dan the Man 1983 21:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Have any of you guys noticed that. All the second-In-Commands don't really have a big role in the story. They only appear like once and hardly talk!??? KirstyXD ::::::::Yeah I noticed that. Dan the Man 1983 11:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I now think it's more like this. Peanut is the "official" second in command, but Norton is the "real" second in command. Peanut's official because he's Johnny's best friend, Johnny's the clique leader and Johnny says he is, but if Johnny weren't there everyone, including Peanut, knows Norton would be the new leader. I've got one last thing to spade, though. I think Norton actually gives Peanut orders in the mission Wrong Part of Town, when they're all in New Coventry and Norton sics the clique on Jimmy and the others, but I want to make sure Peanut really is in that part. It's tough to tell Peanut and Ricky apart, especially at a distance. Mc (talk) 18:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think Norton is even ranked. I think the other greasers do as he says cause he big enough to kick their arses, also it comes down to respect. I think he is Johnny's bodyguard. Peanut is 2nd in command though, no doubt about that. We both know one thing, Norton gives orders when Johnny and Peanut ain't around. Dan the Man 1983 03:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I would just like to point out that giving orders does not make you a high ranked member. Look at Tad giving orders during two missions during Chapter 2. Even though he has aspirations to run the Prep clique, he is not high ranked. He even tells Bif what to do in one of them. I watch a lot of Mafia movies, soldato's or soldiers in English, the lowest rank in the mob after being made, are always giving orders to each other. Trent gives orders to Troy and Wade during the Save Algie mission, and we all know Trent is not highly ranked. So if Norton gives orders, then maybe he has got them strictly straight from Johnny or Peanut. Dan the Man 1983 05:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Also there is a pattern in this game, that you go through the 2nd in command to beat the clique leader. Jimmy beats Bif before he beats Derby. Jimmy goes through Damon to get to Ted. He beats up Omar before he gets to Edgar. Well on the last Greaser mission to beat Johnny, Jimmy beats up Peanut before he meets Johnny. Dan the Man 1983 05:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::I did that mission earlier, Peanut is not in the cutscene where Norton orders Hal and Ricky to chase Jimmy, Chad and Algie. However he ends up being one of the Greasers that chase them. Dan the Man 1983 18:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Look from my knowledge of clique/gang culture and structures wat ever you wanna put it but 1 just because peanut's Johnny's best friend(or wat I like to call his cheerleader) doesn't make him secon-in-command. Compared to Norton or even Hal he's more like Johnny's messager boy or laccy. 2 Norton and in some case Hal is tougher, more aggressive, respected(givin orders) and feared cuz I always see both Hal and Norton scaring ppl and when Peanut try's they fight bacc. And true if Johnny wasn't there Norton would be the leader less Hal got somethin to say. Also to note I beat bully itleast 4 times and don't member Peanut givin orders but do remember Norton givin orders and that includid orderin Peanut in Wrong Side of the Traccs. Even Hal gave orders I guess but could've been callin for bacc up in the Tenements. O and 1 more thing to 1 of the comments above ummmm both Bif and Norton were like boss fights before the leader, you beat Bif in Boxing then whole crew. You beat Norton in the Tenements than do mission when Greasers and Preps go to war and fight Johnny. You even had to beat Omar and Damon in order to progress to the leader. But there was no importance of Peanut other than him and the other 2 Greasers jumping than losin to Jimmy............ and when did Johnny himself say Peanut the 2nd-in-command$moke 01:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Johnny did not say it. The strategy guide, gamefaq guides, and game data files state it. Just because something is not stated in the game, it does not mean it is not true. Being in a boss fight does not make you second in command, if that was the case, Davis would be second in command of the Bullies because he has a boss fight. Dan the Man 1983 15:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Listen, the only people who really know are Rockstar. All we can do is speculate, and even argue if one user does not believe what is written elsewhere. Norton has a bigger role in the game then Peanut, but then again Tad has a bigger role in the game then Bif. All the second commands stated in game guides, all have minor roles in the game, where as another clique member of theirs has a bigger role. Dan the Man 1983 15:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Today I saw Norton run up to Melody, and she knees him right in the crotch, and runs away, he then ran after her, and just tackled her. He then (surprise) got busted.Winter Moon 20:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon :: Strange He has a busting line...this only adds up to the theory that Officer Williams and Norton are related...even if it's a bit of a stretch. Hua Xiong 23:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Page quote So I have been wondering for a long time... Norton's page quote is - "How is she supposed to love me when I don't love me?". However, I played Scholarship Edition on PC and his quote is somewhat different - "How was everyone gonna love me when I don't love me?". Maybe it's the difference in Bully and Bully SE? RonBWL 08:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :I just listened to the quote direct from the data files. It's "How is anyone gonna love me when I don't love me?". The exact file is "Norton_CHATTER_v3". McJeff (talk this way)/ 09:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Also while I was listening to voice files I found out that Norton says this when he's fighting a Nerd. "If at any point, you say owned, pwned, or ownage, I'm gonna make this hurt way more than I have to". McJeff (talk this way)/ 09:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Second In Command Hear me out, NORTON IS SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE GREASERS! Think about it, we see him give orders nearly every time he appears, he's in charge of the Greasers when Johnny isn't around (normally that's what a 2nd in command does when the leader is gone). Plus, Norton is one of the toughest Greasers, behind only Johnny. Sure Peanut knows where Johnny is in the rumble but it's revealed he doesn't and he's only Johnny's best friend plus Peanut's only an average Greaser.Totalreality13 (talk) 22:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :I personally agree with you. But there are other people who have evidence that Peanut's the second in command and they claim "the fact that people listen to Norton because he's bigger doesn't prove he has rank it just proves they think he could beat them up". And the data files say Peanut's the second in command (then again there are numerous errors in the data files). So we decided to call them co-lieutenants because short of emailing Rockstar and asking, there's no way to prove it. Jeff (talk| ) 01:50, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::People have emailed Rockstar before and got answers. If someone knew their email address, perhaps we could ask. Infact we could ask a bunch of things, like who leads the prefects, and whether the Nerds or not have a second in command. I personally think Peanut and Norton are both high ranked. Peanut due to the fact that is Johnny's best friend and Norton due to his toughness and the fact the other greasers listen to him. Messi1983 (talk) 23:58, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::What about Vance? He seemed to be important, with Jimmy always asking him for info about Johnny's whereabouts or if the Greasers took Preps' trophies. ::::We had a discussion over whether we could say Vance was high-ranking or not a couple years ago. I personally thought he was clearly high ranking, but the consensus was there was no proof that he had any rank and so we said "well-respected within the clique" in his article. Jeff (talk| ) 03:04, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Grapple Immune or not I have observed that sometimes Norton is grapple immune like Bif but sometimes he can be grappled. He is a tall and tough student so he may be grapple immune. But mostly he can be grappled. Is he a semi-grapple immune character?-Hunter(Talk/ ) 18:05, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Sometimes characters break grapples, and the stronger ones like Norton do it more often than the weaker ones. There's probably a slider or data of some kind that says how often a character can reverse a grapple, but I don't know. Jeff (talk· ) 03:37, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::May be you are correct. I have also observed this 1-2 times with Hal. Sometimes Large Jocks may also break grapples. Also despite the fact that Bif is grapple immune if we manage to lower his health enough he maybe grappled. I was able to grapple Bif one time only.-Hunter(Talk/ ) 09:45, October 25, 2014 (UTC)